Catch
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: Biovolt and the BBA are at war, with the Bladebreakers on one side, and Kai on the other. A/U Kai/Tala


I couldn't resist, I just had to write a Tala/Kai fic. ^-^ The first chapter is a little fluffy, but starting with chapter two, there will be some action. There might be a little OOCness in this chapter. Sorry!  
Kai scanned the crowded room, loud techno music pounding in his ears. In the flashes of light from the ceiling, he could see the faces of people of every age, moving in time with the pulsing music. His eyes fell on a man wearing black leather, surrounded by a group of girls who were laughing and casting flirtatious looks his way. Kai leaned back against the wall and watched, his hand drifting absent-mindedly to the object at his waist.  
  
He let his mind wander as he watched the man. He had been in the club for hours, wandering around and trying not to look suspicious. He couldn't risk calling any attention to himself. He was underage, but that would be the least of his problems if anyone decided that he should be searched. He snapped out of his thoughts as the man he was watching gave one of the girls a quick kiss, and then started towards the door.   
  
Finally. He thought, as he fell into step a few yards behind the man. As they stepped out into the cool night air, Kai pulled up the collar of his jacket and hoped that the man didn't decided to catch a cab. Luckily for him, the man started down a dark alley to his right. Kai followed, walking a little faster to catch up with him. When he was a few feet behind him, he reached for the object at his waist.  
  
"Hey." He called, and the man slowly turned around, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
PFFT!  
  
A small, perfectly round hole appeared in the mans forehead, half an inch above the bridge of his nose. He fell to the ground in a heap, blood spattering against the wall of the building as the bullet smashed through the back his skull.   
  
Casting a glance around him, Kai stuffed the silenced gun back under his jacket and approached the body. He knelt down and began searching the mans clothes, trying to find what he was looking for before any came upon them. His fingers found a small square object under his shirt, and he pulled it out. he examined the disk he found carefully, before stuffing it into his pocket. he grabbed the man's wallet and ripped his jewelry off, before getting to his feet and walking quickly away.  
  
As he walked out of the alley, he cast another look down the street before stuffing his hands into his pockets and heading downtown.  
  
* * *  
  
Tossing the small computer disk onto the desk in front of him, Kai searched the man in front of him with his eyes, trying to get a feel for what he was thinking. The man picked up the disk and looked it over, before give Kai a cruel smile.  
  
"Good job, Kai. I assume you had no problems?"   
  
Kai shook his head. "No Boris. None."  
  
Boris nodded. "I hope you covered your tracks, we can't afford to have them catch on to us just yet."  
  
Kai sighed. He was too tired to deal with this right now. "Yes. I took his wallet and valuables. The cops will just assume that it was a robbery gone wrong."  
  
Boris grinned, sending a chill down the teen's spine. Boris never smiled like that. It was unnerving. "You do realize, Kai, that if they should catch on to you, the Abbey will disavow all knowledge of you." His grin grew. "But of course, you would be happy to take the fall for the benefit of our noble cause, wouldn't you?"  
  
Kai stared at him, his face showing nothing. "Of course." He replied.   
"Take that to the lab on your way down. You are dismissed."  
  
Kai snatched up the disk and quickly left the room, wanting to be away from that man as soon as possible. He walked out into the hall and slammed his fist into the stonewall in frustration. He was always treated like that. He was worth something for as long as he was valuable to Biovolt, but as soon as he outlived his worth, he might as well be dead to them.  
  
He pulled his hand back and examined it. There was a dull throb of pain and some blood squeezing out from his knuckles, but he ignored it. He walked the empty hallways, heading to the lab, where the disk would be processed. After he dropped it off, he would be able to return to his room and finally get some sleep.  
  
He pushed open the door of the lab and tossed the disk inside, not bothering to greet the tech inside. He was in no mood to be social. With that done, he quickly descended the stairs to the lowest level of the abbey, where the residents of the abbey lived.  
  
Reaching the door to his room, he sighed, grateful to be back. He pushed it open slowly, and stepped into the dark room without a sound. Closing the door behind him, his eyes drifted to the bed, to the solitary figure laying on it. He quickly approached, using all of his skills to keep from making a sound. His expression softened as he knelt down and carefully brushed a stray strand of red hair from the boy's face. Kai wanted to wake him up, but decided against it when he saw how peaceful the boy looked.  
  
He got to his feet and headed to the small bathroom the two boys shared. He left the door open and turned on the cold water in the sink. He closed his eyes as he listened to the water running. He was beyond exhausted, and decided to just go to sleep instead of taking a shower like he had planned. He dipped his hands into the water and splashed his face, smearing the blue triangles on his cheeks.  
  
He stood with his head in his hands for a few seconds before he felt an arm drape across his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. "Tala. You're awake." He mumbled to the other boy, who gave him a tired look.   
  
"So you made it back. How did it go?" Tala asked, suppressing a yawn.  
  
Kai shrugged and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack, rubbing off what remained of the triangles. "Whatever. Nothing special."  
  
Tala looked at Kai's reflection and gave him a skeptical look. "You shouldn't be taking those off, you know. Did you already go see Boris?"  
  
Kai nodded and tossed the towel into the corner. He turned around to face Tala and nodded, leaning against the sink.  
  
"Did you dance with anyone at the club?" Tala questioned, and Kai smiled inwardly.   
  
"Maybe." He replied, hiding a smile as Tala shifted and hid a jealous look. "Maybe I even fell in love with someone there." He continued, pushing past Tala and heading back into the bedroom.   
  
Tala grabbed his arm and turned him around before he could get far. He started to say something but Kai cut him off before he could. "I'm just joking, Tala. Relax." He said, pulling his arm from Tala's grasp and heading towards the bed.  
  
He fell forward onto the bed and lay there, too tired to even get undressed before he went to sleep. Tala walked over the dresser next to the bed and pulled something from one of the drawers. He walked over to where Kai was and sat down next to the boy, putting his hand on his back.  
  
Kai raised his head feebly and stared at the red haired boy, his eyes questioning. Tala reached his hand out and handed the slate haired boy a small, wrapped box.   
  
Tala smiled as Kai sat up and took the box from him. "Happy birthday, did you think I forgot?"  
  
Kai shifted so Tala could sit more comfortably and opened the box. Inside, on a small piece of dark blue velvet, was a small, silver ball bell on a long silver chain. Carefully, Kai picked up the bell, his crimson eyes brightening. He had always had a fondness for bells, and Tala knew it. He slipped the long chain over his neck, the bell ringing softly. The chain came together at the neck, forming a Y shape, the bell hanging in the middle of his chest.  
  
Tala smiled and touched the bell softly. "I would never forget something as important as your 16th birthday, Kai. I even stayed awake to wait for you."  
  
Kai smiled softly. "So you were awake."  
  
Tala yawned and lay back on the bed. "Yeah. I was."  
  
Kai watched him for a few seconds, as he played with the bell. He had known Tala for a long time, and they had never exchanged gifts before, so Tala must have found this day especially special. "Hey, Tala." He said softly, earning no response from the other boy.   
  
He suppressed a yawn and climbed over the other boy, making himself comfortable. He slowly closed his eyes and prepared to succumb to sleep. He had barely drifted off, when a loud alarm rang in his head. 


End file.
